Moriko Suzuki
I am currently writing her fanfic, so work will be slow. Moriko Suzuki (Suzuki Moriko, 鈴木 森子)'' is a supporting character in the series, and main character of fanfiction 'The Time Traveller https://quotev.com/story/11879908 https://www.wattpad.com/story/186832785-the-time-traveller-kakashi-love-story https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13299226/1/The-Time-Traveller-Kakashi-Love-Story. She is among the few remaining members of the Suzuki Clan https://narutooriginals.fandom.com/wiki/Suzuki_Clan. She is a member of Team Minato https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Team_Minato along with Kakashi Hatake https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kakashi_Hatake, Obito Uchiha https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Obito_Uchiha and Rin Nohara https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Rin_Nohara. Background Early Life Moriko was born to Toru and Miku Suzuki during his exile in the past. She lived happily with her parents and made friends with a boy of that time, Take Uchiha, with whom she would play pranks on the other villagers. This was until Suzuki hunters found them. In order to save his family, Toru along with Miku started preparations to return to their own time. But, unbeknownst to them, Take and Moriko had set out to 'prank' the hunters to celebrate Moriko's 4th birthday. However, they were found and ended up being chased. During all this, Take fell off a cliff in order to save Moriko from a kunai. Seeing 'die', Moriko unlocked her Jikanogan. After being rescued by Take's father, she was taken home. But that was not the end of her miseries. After 'hearing' Take call her outside, she ran into the woods to search for him, but ended up being taken hostage by Suzuki hunters. When her parents arrived, Toru managed to buy his daughter freedom by turning himself in to them. However, Take's 'death' and now her father's capture was too much for Moriko, causing her to use her Jikanogan to go haywire, injuring some of the Hunters. In response to this, one of the hunters threw a kunai at her, only for it to hit Miku who had come in front of her daughter. Seeing her mother dying, she killed the Hunter using her Jikanogan. On returning to her senses, Moriko started crying on realising what she had done and ran away. Other Hunters started chasing her to kill her. In order to escape them, she tried to use her jikanogan to travel to the time her parents talked about and escaped. But being inexperienced and not having gained full control over the dōjutsu, she ended up losing all her memories, except for a few which she gets in one of her 'flashback-attacks', one of which includes her name. In this new time, she is found by Ume and Kyū Nakamura, who welcome her and treat her as their own child. She also befriends a girl Tokemi Itō. However, after finding out that Moriko was a Suzuki, most of the villagers started treating her badly. It was in one of those events that Moriko discovered her once forgotten Jikanogan and Byakugan. Meeting Kakashi and more A few years later, when she was 7, she makes plans of visiting a fair in the village with Tokemi. But when the day arrives, Tokemi tells Moriko that she has to break her promise to go to the fair with her since she had some other work to do. Upset, Moriko leaves her and gives up on visiting the fair, since she knew the villagers would not allow it. But after being cheered up by Ume, she changes her looks and goes to the fair. Meanwhile, Kakashi's plans of visiting the same fair with his father were ruined as well, since Sakumo had got a mission. Wanting to alone and away from his friends, including Rin and Obito, he too changed his appearance (by not wearing his signature mask) and left for the fair. he went to a stall where darts had to be thrown at the target. When his first dart hit the targtet, another one hit the target as well. The other dart belonged to Moriko. With this, a new rivalry was born. As the game progressed, Kakashi was the one who won, and got a soft toy, in which he had no interest, and a dejected Moriko left the stall. Kakashi, wanting to know who she was, went to her and starts a conveesation with her. As the conversation progressed, Kakashi learned about her family and Moriko learned about his. After Kakashi has cheered her up, tge two spend the rest of their time in the fair together. After the fair, she meets with Tokemi and reconciles with her. On the other hand, Tokemi started receiving the same bad treatment for being close to Moriko and was being bullied by her cousin Kenya Ito, the orphaned son of her father's late sister. He used to live with her and her father, who had let Kenya stay because he blamed himself for his sister's death. Not being able to bear this and also feeling guilty for being against her cousin and father, she commits suicide at the age of 13, Moriko was nearly 8. Despite being mad at Kenta for driving Tokemi to comitting suicide, she chose not to do anything because of Tokemi's love for her brother. However one fine day, she finally lost it when Kenta was bullying her again, and cast a genjutsu on him, which she mentions to still give him nightmares. After hearing about this act, the Third Hokage learnt of Moriko's existence and sent for a jōnim who knew about Suzuki, Minato Namikaze. Personality Appearance Moriko is a fair-skinned girl with featureless white eyes (the anime depicts them with tinges of lavender), naturally. But she uses Transformation Technique https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique to have black eyes, which is common in members of the Suzuki clan. She has straight black hair that she keeps in hime-cut. In her preteens, her hair reaches a little above her chin. Her left bang is usually tucked behind her ear. In the fair she visited at the age of 7, she wore a white sleeveless frock (she never wore skirts or frocks because of ger dislike for them), from which Kakashi noticed she had scar on her shoulder blade. She tied her hair in 2 pigtails. Before the Nine-Tails Incident, she wears a white v-neck shirt and black metal arm protectors. She wears midnight blue shorts and the standard blue shinobi sandals, and also the standard blue forehead protector https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Forehead_protector . Because of her hairstyle and clothing preferences, she has been mistaken as a boy by many. Abilities Genjutsu This area is Moriko's weakest. It is only thanks to Jikanogan that she can fight a strong genjutsu, sometimes (see in Jikanogan for more details). Taijutsu With the byakugan, Moriko is able to see individuals' chakra pathway systems. She has learned the Gentle Fist fighting style https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist. Kekkei Genkai Moriko possesses 2 dōjutsus. Due to having a Hyūga ancestor, she possesses the Byakugan https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Byakugan, grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. In her preteens, Moriko's range was approximately 40 metres. Being a Suzuki, she possesses the Jikanogan as well, which is mainly known for time travelling powers. This dōjutsu also uses chakra for attacks. If she has made any sort of contact with an object or a being, she leaves some of chakra. With this, she can use the chakra to kill the person by piercing him. This dōjutsu, however, does her more harm than help, since it not only consumes a lot of her chakra but also some of her life force, causing her to have a much shorter life span than others. Jikanogan also allows Moriko to cast a genjutsu and also stop a genjutsu from affecting her. However, if the genjutsu caster attacks her when she has not kept her Jikanogan activated, she will get trapped in it. Stats Part I Part II Trivia * Moriko means 'a child that hails from the forest' ('森'.meaning forest and '子' meaning child). Her father named her like since she was born in the woods during his exile. * Due to time travelling, despite being 5 years older than Naruto and his generation, she is 14 years older than them. * Toru Suzuki and Hikari Hyūga https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hinata_and_Hanabi%27s_Mother having a common ancestor. This explains why Moriko looks very similar to Hinata Hyūga https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hinata_Hyūga. * Since Toru Suzuki's grandfather was the younger brother of the head of the Main family, Hiashi and Hizashi Hyūga are distant cousins of Toru and thus Hinata, Hanabi and Neji https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Neji_Hyūga are distant cousins of Moriko as well. * Moriko shares the same japanese voice actress as Makoto Konno from 'The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'. She also shares the same japanese (as child) and english voice actress as Yuzuru Nishimaya from 'A Silent Voice'.￼ * According to the databook (s) ** Moriko's hobby is walking around the village. ** Moriko wishes to fight Kakashi Hatake and Minato Namikaze. ** Moriko's favourite food is dango, then ramen. Her least favourite food are anything too bitter or sour. ** Moriko has completed official missions in total: 149 D-ranks, 181 C-ranks, 284 B-ranks, 211 A-ranks, 31 S-ranks. ** Moriko's favourite phrase is "together forever" (ずっと一緒, zutto issho). Quotes * (To Minato) ''"Hi, I'm Moriko Suzuki. So my likes will be my friends and the Nakamuras. My dislike are those who'll try to hurt them... My favourite food includes dango and ramen. My hobby is roaming around the village and in the forests. I like to travel too. My dream is to protect those close and dear to me." References Most of the sources are from Narutopedia https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Narutopedia. Moriko Suzuki belongs to JustJiya https://narutooriginals.fandom.com/wiki/User:JustJiya.Category:DRAFT Category:Draft Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure